Fantasy world: La Leyenda de las Armas Sagradas
by karina tiburmon
Summary: Colab c/ Moonlight as a Shadow. Todos les tenemos miedo. Durante siglos ha habido una interminable guerra entre "mortales" y "monstruos", pero mas allá de las alas descomunales, enormes colmillos y poderes sobrenaturales... Se esconden secretos que no los hacen muy diferentes a ti. La guerra por la superivencia y el control del equilbrio de la luz y la oscuridad comienza aqui...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Colab. C/ Moonlight as a Shadow. Todos les tenemos miedo. Durante siglos ha habido una interminable guerra entre "mortales" y "monstruos", pero mas allá de las alas descomunales, enormes colmillos y poderes sobrenaturales... Se esconden secretos que no los hacen muy diferentes a ti y a mi. La guerra por la superivencia y el control del equilbrio de la luz y la oscuridad comienza ahora.

Capitulo 0: Escape de la realidad PROLOGO

-¿Dices que... Un demonio podria ganarle a un ángel? - preguntó una eriza rosada de ojos jade

-Por supuesto - le contestó una eriza de color azul electrico y ojos esmeralda.

-Estas loca, Melody. Un demonio oscuro jamás podrá ganarle a un angel! - gritó la eriza rosa defendiendose.

-Yo jamás menciones de que tipo de demonio. Pero sin duda, los demonios Phyro y Icicle, le ganarian a un angel. Abre lo ojos, Amy.

-Dirás, pero las ninfas le ganarian con creces a esos demonios.

-Pero las hadas les ganan a las ninfas!

-Y los vampiros a las hadas!

-No entiendo porque me metieron en esto. Tenia cosas que hacer - interrumpio un erizo negro de betas rojas y ojos rubi.

Todos los presentes en el cafe en que se encontraban los tres, se les quedaron mirando como si fueran un trio de lunaticos recien salidos del manicomio.

-Elemental, mi querido Shadow... si no fuera porque mi hermano es un irresponsable y descuidado con su gemela, no te hubieramos traido aqui - contestó la eriza azul denominada Melody. Iba vestida con un cortisimo vestido celeste con cintas doradas en el cuello y la cintura, y unos shorts sobresalientes de este de color blanco, que hacian conjunto con sis zapatillas celestes y sus guantes de igual color.

-Y parece que mi hermana nunca tiene tiempo para mi - prosiguió la eriza rosada. ella tenia una blusa corta de color blanco, una falda roja con la orilla blanca, y unas botas de tacón con los mismos colores, ademas de tener una cinta en la cabeza de color guindo. (N/A: Reinvente su traje original)

-Eso es porque Noah, Sonic y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - le contestó el erizo negro

-¿Que clase de cosas pueden ser mas importante que pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas? - preguntó Amy mientras que Melody interrogaba a Shadow con la mirada.

-Cosas - contestó él para tomar de su café recien servido. Melody no insitió mas y tomó de su malteada de fresa, pero Amy no estaba a gusto.

-Bueno, chicas... me retiro. Tengan cuidado en el camino - se despidió el erizo negro mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar hacia las erizas, dejo el dinero de todas las bebidas y se fue de ahi.

-Da igual si tenemos cuidado o no... no estaria mal que nos raptaran un rato - dijo Melody desinteresadamente.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso? - le preguntó Amy.

-Mi vida en estos momentos es demasiado aburrida. No se tu, pero necesito un poco de emocion. - decia Melody con un tono que demostraba lo que decia.

Amy se la pensó un poco. Ella en realidad estaba aburrida de la ruitna: Escuela en la mañana. tareas en la tarde, baño, cena y a dormir... Una y otra vez, todos los dias, incluyendo los fines de semana.

-La verdad... yo tambien lo estoy. Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Es sabado de todos modos. Llamaré a Noah para ver si quiere venir. - comentó Amy.

-Y yo a Mochi. ¡Pijamada esta noche! - gritó Melody emocionada, haciendo que la gente que las rodeaba las viera de forma extraña.

Ambas tomaron sus celulares, dispuestas a divertirse aunque sea un rato...

Lo que no sabian, era que su existencia estaba a punto de cambiar. COMPLETAMENTE.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shadow caminaba por las oscuras y casi inhabitadas calles de uno de los barrior mas alejados de la ciudad, sin ningun miedo y a paso firme. Se dirigió a uno de loos edificios mas viejos del barrio. Entro con cautela y cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

Una vez dentro, se dirigio al elevador que tenia un letrero de "fuera de servicio". Tocó el botón correspondiente y este se abrio de inmediato. Justo cuando entró, tocó en el tablero de la derecha de la puerta, el numero "000".

La pequña cabina fue iluminada por unas luces de color verde, seguidas de color blanco. El elevador rapidamente comenzó a descender. Luego de unos segundos, se dirigió haci adelante. El trayecto duró mas o menos un minuto, tiempo suficiente para poder cambiarse de ropa, a un uniforme de tipo militar.

Pero al abrir las puertas del elevador, solo se encontró con otra puerta, con una placa metalica en la parte derecha. El erizo negro se acercó a la placa, que en ese momnto comenzó a mitir palaras por si misma.

=Identificacion=

-Shadow The Hedgehog. Agente numero 10-41-52. Nombre codigo: Sombra - Contestó el erizo negro. La puerta reforzada se abrió, dejando ver una larga serie de pasillos y a muchos jovenes y adultos en ellos.

De aqui para allá, llevando papeles, platicando, o simpplemente sin saber que hacer. Shadow comenzó a caminar entre ellos, buscando una puerta en especifico. no muy tarde la encontró. Tenia una inscripcion en la puerta que decia "Formula 05". Entro sin mucho cuidado.

Dentro habia tres sillones, una barra y bancos altos, algunas puertas mas, y unas maquinas expendedoras. Pero no solo eso, si no que habia otras personas dentro.

En los sillones se encontraba una eriza de color rosa con ojos rojos. Largas espinas hasta por debajo de la cintura. Y el uniforme casi igual, exepto que utilizaba un short, y medias blancas, ademas de unas botas negras con un poco de plataforma. Se encontraba leyendo una revista, hasta que levantó la vista hacia el erizo negro.

-Vaya, vaya... Miren quien ha vuelto. Hola Don Solitario - le dijo ella con una sarcastica sonrisa, a lo que este solo la miró neutral.

-Noah, cierra la boca, quieres? - le dijo en tono cortante. Ella solo sonrió mas.

-Ven aqui y obligame.

-No lo tientes, rosita, - habló alguien que estaba en la barra, tomandose una botella de agua. Era un erizo azul eléctrico, con los ojos esmeralda. Tenia el mismo uniforme que Shadow. -Quizá te obliga a pasar la noche con él para que guardes silencio. - comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra! ¿Acaso piensas que una delicada chica como yo, se podria relacionar con un amargado, insensible y pelufazan? ¿¡Por quien me tomas, Sonic?! - gritó ella a la defensiva, mientras la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-Ni quien te crea - hablo igualmente, al lado de Sonic, se encontraba un erizo de color negro, con ojos azul rey, con el mismo uniforme que todos los chicos ahí.

-Hazme el favor de callarte, Mist, que nadie te preguntó tu opinion. De todos modos, no deberian de tratar asi a la unica chica de este escuadron. Eso solo demuestra su poca capacidad de relacion con mujeres. - dijo Noah cruzandose de brazos, y exagerando los movimientos de manos.

-En español - intervino Sonic.

-Solo les diré que no espero que se casen pronto. Especialmente tu, Sonic, que ni siquiera puedes pasar el tiempo con tu hermana.

-Tu mejor ni hables, Noah - ahora el que intervino fue Shadow - Que sus hermanas, la del azul y la tuya, se quejan constantemente de que nunca pasan tiempo juntos, por lo que me toman a mi en su lugar... y sinceramente, me estoy hartando de escucharlas hablar sobre las criaturas. Mas bien dicho discuciones - terminó sentandose en uno de los sillones, justamente delante de Noah.

-Esto es malo, se estan interesando demasiado en las criaturas... un poco mas y podrian descubrir que en verdad existen - comentó Noah con una expresion pensativa.

-Si no es que ya lo saben - dijo Sonic.

-Y porque no se lo preguntan? hagan como si ustedes tambien se interesaran en eso, cosa que no es del todo mentira - sugirió Mist.

-Pero el caso es que si pasaran tiempo con ellas se darian cuenta de una u otra forma, que estan involucrados en algo... y querrán averiguarlo - siguió Shadow.

-Cierto... En algun momento Amy me pedirá que le ayude con una tarea de la preparatoria o valla de compras con ella... pero no hoy. El nivel de alerta por ataques esta demasiado alto. No podemos salir esta noche hasta estar seguros de que no habrá emergencias- dijo Noah.

Justo en ese momento entró alguien por la puerta. Era una eriza de color verde azulado claro, con las espinas de adelante un poco largas, y las de atrás un poco mas cortas; ojos color café. y vestia el mismo uniforme que Noah.

-Hola. ¿Este es Formula 05? Me acaban de trasferir desde Formula 02 de Mountain Zone.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras se veinan entre si con sorpresa. ¿Otra compañera? Jamá hubo nadie tan bueno como para unirseles.

-Disculpa, como te llamas? - le preguntó Noah.

-Akari The Hedgehog, para servirles- contestó ella sonriente. - Y se presentan o les tengo que preguntar a uno por uno?

-Yo soy Noah Rose Hedgehog, la unica chica hasta ahora como te darás cuenta. Este amargado - señalo a Shadow - es Shadow The Hedgehog. El azulito - luego a Sonic- es Sonic The Hedgehog. Y el idiota a su lado - señaló por ultimo a Mist. - es Mist The Hedgehog.

Todos los chicos la vieron de forma molesta. Pero ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Y dinos, enserio eres tan buena que te transfirieron aqui? Has matado alguna vez a alguna de las criaturas? - le preguntó Sonic.

-Mmm, digamos que me enfrente a unos cuantos ogros y unos hombres lobo. Se esconden mucho en las montañas, por eso a ellos especificamente - explicó la eriza verde.

-¿Ogros y hombres lobo? Son de los mas dificiles de matar. Y tambien los mas problematicos - comentó Mist. - ¿Lo hiciste tu sola?

-Bueno...

-¿Que armas utilizaste? - preguntó Noah, quitandole tiempo de contestar a Akari.

-Es que...

-Y como lo hiciste? - preguntó Sonic.

-Pero yo...

-Basta ya - los cortó Shadow. - dejenla hablar.

-Gracias, Shadow... Bueno, pues no los quise matar - se interrumpió a si misma al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenian todos, pero prosiguió antes de que les hicieran preguntas. - En vez de eso, sugeri que les hicieran pruebas y los interrogaran para saber de donde venian. Ahora mismo deben de estar encerrados - explicó la eriza verde.

-Muy inteligente, pero quizá hubiera sido mejor matarlos - sentenció Shadow.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso mismo pensé un segundo despues que los habian encerrado, pero saber donde se encuentran todos los clanes de criaturas podria ser beneficioso para nosotros.

-Para exterminarlos a todos, no? - intervino Noah.

-Si, y asi el mundo mortal estará a slavo.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero un baño de intermitente luz roja los interrumpió.

-¡¿Una alerta de monstruo?! - gritaron todos.

-¿Qué es esta vez? - preguntó Sonic, viendo la pantalla que estaba en la sala.

En la pantalla aparecieron algunos numeros, el simbolo del anima (N/A: Es el signo que tenian los dibujos que les hice a Noah, Mochi y Harriet. Las tres esfera de colores.), la palabra "Hielo", y unos segundos después, la palabra "Demonio".

-Un demonio de hielo, jamás habia visto que uno pasara hasta aquí. Normalmente no se mezclan con los civiles - habló nuevamente el erizo azul.

-Al parecer este no se esta mezclando, esta corriendo y se mueve rapido. - terminó Mist.

-Iré yo - dijo Sonic, después de un breve silencio entre todos. - Soy uno de los mas rapidos. Hace tiempo que no tengo algo de accion.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, y el erizo azul se fue corriendo de la base. Registro la ubicacion del demonio con un pequeño aparato parecido a un reloj, y procuró apresurarse para capturarlo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amy y Melody se encontraban en el departamento de esta ultima, sacando las cosas de unas bolsas de plastico que habian ido a comprar de camino hasta ahí.

De pronto, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, asi que la eriza rosada fue abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una lince de color amarillo, con cabello color castaño atado en dos coletas altas. Ojos café y una marca en el brazo izquiero de una enredadera através de él. Traia una blusa cruzada de color violeta, unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y unas botas de plataforma de color verde.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza. Me entretuve un poco de camino - dijo ella.

-No importa, Mochi. ¿Que hacias? - le preguntó Amy.

-Era mi turno de cerrar la tienda.

-Trabajar en una tienda de ropa tiene sus ventajas, no? - le preguntó Melody al verlas sentarse en la sala de estar.

-Los descuentos están bien, pero a veces desespera escuchar a las mujeres hablando de lo mal que se les ve. "Esta demasido escotada" "¿Se me ve gordo el trasero con esto?" "No te favorece ese color en lo absoluto" "Ay, cariño, fijate que a fulana le vi una igualita". - dijo mientras imitaba conforme a las voces. - Jodanse con sus inseguridades - dijo molesta.

-Que mala eres, Mochi - dijo Amy riendo.

-No estoy en contra de los clientes, pero me ponen de los nervios con tanta queja... pero bueno, sin ellos no tendria trabajo.

En ese instante sonó un celular en la cocina, asi que Amy se lavantó al reconocerlo. Lo sacó de su mochila y contestó inmediatamente al ver quien era.

-Hola. Noah... ¿Que? ¿Porque no puedes?... Entiendo... No, esta bien. No estoy enojada. Te veo luego... yo tambien. - terminó de decir con un semblante triste. Luego colgó y se fue con las chicas a la sala - Noah no vendrá, tiene mucho trabajo. Simpre me he preguntado que tanto puede hacer una enfermera que se tiene que quedar hasta la madrugada.

-No lo sabemos porque no lo somos, Amy - le dijo Melody sentandose a su lado.

-Oigan, que tal si vemos una pelicula? Traje algunas opciones: terror, romance, comedia - contaba mientras las iba sacando de su bolsa, dejando en la mesita de la sala como unas diez cajas de DVD. Todas sonrieron por la idea

Unos minutos mas tarde todas tenian puestas sus pijamas y estaban preparando algunas botanas.

-Veamos... refrescos, papas, galletas... donde están las palomitas, Amy? - preguntó Melody mientras hacia un recuento de las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Palomitas? No me dijiste nada de palomitas. Pensé que ya las llevabas tu - le contestó la eriza rosada.

-¿Y ahora que? Una pijamada no es pijamada sin palomitas - comentó Mochi con cara de martirio.

-Tranquila. Ire por unos paquetes a la tienda.

Melody se fue a cambiar, tomó un abrigo y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Me traes unas golosinas, por favor! - le gritó Mochi antes de que se fuera. Melody asintió y salió por la puerta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sonic corría por las calles oscuras y deshabitadas de la ciudad, buscando al demonio de hielo que habia perdido de vista desde hace poco. Se habia confiado y no habia subido la velocidad. Ahora ya no habia ni rastros de él

-Demonios - maldijo el erizo al verse solo en la calle, ni siquiera mendigos. Se fue coriendo de nuevo para seguir buscando, sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba escondido en un callejón cerca de ahí.

Aquel sujeto sombra de los edificios lo tapaban por completo pareció tranquilizarse al ver que el erizo azul se iba. Justo cuando iba a partir de su puesto, vió a alguien que se acercaba por el mismo lugar por el que su atacante se habia ido. Fijo su vista en la calle, y a lo lejos vió a una persona caminando en la direccion contraria del cazador, osea, hacia él. Logró divisar un color azul, del mismo que de la persona que lo queria matar, asi que posiblemente seria él que volvia.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor era atacarlo para que no volviera a molestar. Esperó a que esa persona llegara casi a donde estaba él, y cuando lo tuvo a unos metros, se avalanzó sobre el y lo tomó de los brazos, para despues acorralarlo contra la pared, y alzó un puño con la clara intenció de estamparlo en la cara del cazador.

Pero no fue hasta que los faroles de un carro que paso por casualidad por ahi, que se dio cuenta de que no era el cazador... ni siquiera era un chico, era una mujer.

Una eriza de color azul electrico con los ojos esmeralda... lo raro era que aquella chica era identica al cazador.

Bajó el brazo ante la asustada mirada de la eriza.

Por otro lado, Melody, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Apenas habia ido a comprar lo que les faltaba a la tienda. Si bien le habia dado miedo la calle vacia, no pensó que algo la fuera a atacar.

Y ahora... ahora estaba acorralada por un erizo de color niveo, con ojos azul rey y sus espinas alzadas hacia arriba, y ropa de invierno... aquel erizo tan extraño... extraño pero tan lindo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sonic corria al departamento de su hermana para comer algo y pasar un poco de tiempo con ella antes de volver a la base. Subió por el acensor que lo llevaria hasta su piso y de ahi caminó hasta llgear a la puerta de su hogar. Tocó la puerta y esperó un poco.

Pero lo que menos esperó cuando la abrieron, es que lo recibieran con un almohadazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡Tardaste demasiado! - oyó una voz femenil. Su atacante al parecer.

-¡Espera, Amy! - gritó Sonic al ver a la eriza rosada levantando la almohada para volver a golpearlo. Pero se detuvo a tiempo - No pensé que las almohadas dolieran tanto. ¿Asi se llevan ustedes, a golpes? - le preguntó un poco molesto tocandose la cabeza.

-¡Sonic! - gritó Amy llendo a ayudarlo - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupada.

-Si - dijo el levantandose.

-¿Y esa ropa? ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces o que?

Sonic se vió a si mismo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todavia llevaba el uniforme

-No, solo es una tonteria. ¿Porque no abrió mi hermana?

-¿Melody? No esta aquí, salió hace como una hora por palomitas a la tienda. No ha regresado.

Sonic entró en Shock, era peligroso estar afuera con ese demonio de hielo suelto... debia de ir a buscarla... trató de mantener la calma frente a Amy, pero aun asi se veia nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo, Sonic?

-¡NO!... No, no pasa nada... debo irme, tal vez la encuentre de camino. Nos vemos luego, Ames - dijo el erizo mientras se alejaba, sorprendiendo a Amy por el apodo.

La eriza rosada se metió al departamento cuando se fue Sonic. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó ahí parada, mirando al suelo pensativa.

Sin duda, aun le afectaba el tenerlo cerca, el mirarlo a los ojos... el escuhar cuando le decia "Ames"...

-¿Amy? ¿Sigues aqui o estas en la luna? - le decia Mochi pasando la mano por enfrente de ella. - Cielos... Pensé que ya se te habia pasado el enamoramiento - le dijo

Amy solo asintió, y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima silenciosa se resbalo por su mejilla...

Mochi hizo una mueca al ver eso. Si bien ella sabia lo que la eriza sentia por el hermano de su amiga, pensaba ya desde hace mucho que habia enterrado aquellos sentimientos, que habia tratado de olvidarlo... No podia negarlo, se sentia mal por ella. El no poder hacer nada hacia que se sintiera impotente.

Sin embargo sonrió y se fue a sentar al sillon. Mejor era animarla que avivar el fuego que carcomia a Amy por dentro.

-Oye, rosita... ya va a llegar la parte donde Frederic besa a Vanessa, me imagino que no te la querras perder - le dijo la lince mientras se servia un vaso de refresco.

Amy la vio y sonrió tambien, pues sabia lo que queria lograr con eso. Ambas sabian que era mejor emocionarse con una pelicula romantica que sufrir en la vida real. Asi que se fue a sentar con ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Conoces al cazador? - le preguntó con una voz dura el erizo blanco a Melody. Esta se quedó callada, sin saber si no contestaba porque no sabia a que se referia o porque estaba demasiado distraida viendo en estado de shock al erizo. Esto hizo que este ultimo se impacientara - Contesta - Insistió él.

\- N-no... yo no se de que estas... - el erizo la vio duramente por lo que se interrumpió a si misma - ... hablando - finalizó.

-EL cazador que me perseguia. Un erizo azul como tu, con las espinas largas. ¿Quien es?

Melody comenzó a atar cabos en su cabeza... ¿Se estaba refiriendo... a Sonic? ¿Sonic un cazador? Y la pregunta mas rara de todas... ¿Que habia hecho aquel joven como para que alguien lo quisiera matar?

-Quien sea que sea quella persona o cazador o lo que sea, debe de tener sus razones para perseguirte - le dijo ella molesta, lo cual no le gustó nada al erizo.

Este frunció el seño. Fue en ese instante que Melody comenzó a sentir frio en los brazos, justo donde las manos de él la tenian sujeta. Tambien sentia como las energias se le iban poco a poco.

Y precisamente, volteó hacia uno de sus costados, solo para darse cuenta de que tenia hielo donde estaban las manos del erizo blanco.

-¿Que es...?

-¡MELODY! - oyó cerca de ahí, y de inmediato la eriza reconoció esa voz.

-¡Sonic! !So...! - comenzó a gritar para que la escuchara, pero el erizo blanco le puso una mano en la boca para que no pudiera hablar, y le puso otra en la frente, entonces sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, seguido de un frío horrible.

Su cuerpo ya no lo soportó y se desplomó en la pared, al no poder caer enfrente debido a su erizo blanco la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al fondo del callejón donde se abrió una especie de agujero en la pared. Justo cuando iba a entrar con la eriza azul en brazos, alguien llegó por detras de donde se encontraban.

-¡DEJALA!

El erizo blanco volteó, para encontrarse con el mismo erizo azul que lo habia estado persiguiendo anteriormente. Tenia una mirada molesta en su rostro, y los labios crispados por el enfado. -Suelta a mi hermana - repitió.

El erizo blanco lo vio de forma retadora, y luego a la eriza que tenia en los brazos, y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Entonces saltó hacia el portal, poniendo en marcha su idea.

-¡MELODY, NO! - gritó Sonic corriendo hacia el portal mientras se cerraba, esperando alcanzar al erizo blanco y rescatar a su hermana.

Pero no lo logró, y cayó al suelo mientras lo ultimo del portal desaparecia. Golpeó la pared mas cercana con impotecia.

-Con un maldito demonio... como deje que esto pasara? - se dijo a si mismo, mientras se levantaba - ¡tengo que buscar ayuda!

Salió corriendo de aquel callejon, para tomar rumbo a la base.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amy y Mochi mas que desesperadas por Melody estaban preocupadas. Entonces se cambiaron para salir a buscarla.

-Que raro - comentó Amy mientras entraban al parque, con la lince amarilla por un lado de ella.

-¿Que cosa? - preguntó Mochi.

-Hace menos frio que hace unas horas. Y no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Pasaron muy cerca de unos árboles, fue entonces cuando Mochi sintió una conexion extraña con estos.

_-Por aqui... por aqui ... escucha. Por aqui -_

Escucho el eco como si vieniera de los arboles. Por alguna razón no le parecia extraño, como si fuera algo natural y normal.

-Amy - llamó a la eriza, que ya iba adelantada varios metros - Hay que ir por aquí - señaló a los arboles que habia escuchado.

-¿Que podria haber ahi que no hay para acá? - le pregunó Amy mientras se le acercaba a ver por donde señalaba.

Y cuando dijo eso, lo que parecia ser un portal entre dimensiones se abrió entre los arboles.

-¿Decias? - le dijo la lince con sarcasmo.

-¿Que es eso?

-No tengo la mas minima idea, pero se ve interesante. ¿Te animas?

-¿A entrar? ¿Estas loca?

-No se tu, pero algo me dice que encontraremos algo del otro lado.

-Tienes razón. Podria se, no se... ¿la muerte? - le dijo Amy con el seño fruncido viendola molesta por su repentino instinto aventurero.

-Oye, piensa un poco. Melody desapareció desde hace horas, y ni su hermano la ha encontrado... Cabe la posibilidad de que este aqui - le explicó acercandose mas, pero Amy la detuvo con una mano frente a ella.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? - le preguntó Amy. Mochi se encojió de hombros.

-Instinto femenino, creo - contestó simplemente.

Despues de eso, Mochi echó a correr hacia el portal.

-¡Santo Chaos! ¡Esperame! - luego Amy la siguió. Justo cuando ambas pasaron del portal, este se cerró.

Lo raro fue que no salieron en un lugar cerca del suelo, sino que cayeron encima de un arbol, golpeandose con las ramas y rasguñandose en varias partes del cuerpo.

Cayeron estrepitosamente al pie del árbol, en medio de un monton de flores. Amy solo alcanzó a ver a una eriza de color azul oscuro llendo hacia ella rapidamente... pero nada mas.

Luego, solo algunas voces, pero no supo siquiera que era lo que hablaban.


	2. Chapter 2 Mentiras y verdades

Mentiras que duelen y verdades que matan

Sentia unas palmaditas en las mejillas. Unas inisistentes palmaditas. Por alguna razón pensó que era Melody que la estaba despertando porque ya era mediodia, como ella acostumbraba levantarse cuando hacian pijamada, pero habia algo raro... Ya le habria dicho "holgazana, mi hermano esta aqui y se tomó fotos contigo mientras dormias" y eso hacia que se levantara cual rezorte, pero la persona que lo hacia no decia nada, al menos por el momento...

-Oye, aun estas viva? Hola, rosadita... Cielos, no despierta

-¿Que tal si usas lo que segun tu era "sopa"? Lo pones en su nariz y te aseguro que despertará.

-Ese fue un mal dia para mi, no me critiques -

-Imposible no hacerlo

¡Mira, se esta despertando!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en algo pues tenia la vista borrosa. Lo poco que veia no lo reconocia, y tenia un olor distinto del departamento de Melody. De repente vió a una chica enfrente de ella... Hasta la confundió con su amiga.

-¿Ya es de mañana? - pronunció la eriza rosa adormilada todavia, pensando que le estaba hablando a su amiga.

La otra chica se rió. Amy aun no podia verla bien, lo que si veia era como uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un flequillo largo.

-Es de noche, en realidad -contestó otra chica. Lo que se podia distinguir de ella era que su pelaje era negro y tenia las espinas largas.

Su vista se enfocó mejor, y observó que la que estaba mas cerca de ella en realidad era una eriza de un color azul mas fuerte que el de Melody, aparte su ojo visible era de color café. Sus espinas eran bastante cortas y tenia una luna debajo del ojo izquierdo. Se parecia a Melody en el hecho de que ambas tienen una sonrisa en el rostro.

La eriza rosa se levantó mientras que se tomaba su cabeza con una de sus manos. Volteó hacia donde estaban las dos chicas, se dió cuenta de que eran ambas erizas. La que estaba cerca era de un color azul oscuro, tenia una chaqueta verde corta, una blusa tipo camisa de tirantes de color celeste, unos jeans ajustados rasgados de las rodillas, y unos tennis de color negro con tacón bajo. A simple vista, podia decir que era muy amigable y energica.

Y la eriza azabache que estaba a su lado y mostraba una bella sonrisa en el rostro, tenia los ojos castaños. Tenia puesto un vestido blanco estilo griego apretado del pecho y suelto hasta la mitad de las piernas, una sudadera azul que contrastaba al estilo del vestido, unos leggins grises y unos botines blancos de tacón recto.

La eriza rosa no las reconocia para nada, pero tampoco le inspiraban desconfianza. Miró a un lado de ella, enconrandose con la lince amarilla profundamente dormida.

-Pensé que tardarias mas en recuperarte, con eso de que tu sello no ha sido rebocado... - dijo la eriza azul mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba. La eriza rosa la miró como si hablara incoherencias - El sello ..- le miró la eriza azul como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero la rosa seguia sin entender. La eriza azul suspiró con cansancio - el sello que bloquea tus poderes hasta la mayoria de edad.

-Oye, Harriet... Tu crees que ellas sean de los del otro lado? - preguntó la eriza negra.

-De que estan hablando? - preguntó la eriza rosa confundida.

-Es imposible distinguirlos pues se ven como nosotros... Puede que sea solo perdida de memoria - contestó Harriet ignorando a la eriza rosa.

-Hey! - gritó la eriza rosa.

-Pero llegaron a traves de un portal - le replicó la eriza negra. - A ver, como explicas eso?

-Oigan, ustedes dos! Pueden dejar de ignorarme, por favor?! - les gritó la erza rosa harta de que la hicieran a un lado. Se paró de la cama molesta para dirigirse a las dos erizas que estaban discutiendo, luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que habia gritado demasiado fuerte. Volteó hacia atrás para verificar no haber despertado a Mochi, pero esta seguia igual de tranquila, por lo que suspiró aliviada. Entonces, volvió con las otras dos chicas para continuar a lo que iba - Pero de que rayos hablan ustedes dos?

La eriza negra se paró y fue a situarse justo frente a la oji-jade. La vió fijo durante un momento y luego se dirigió a ella con una pregunta.

-¿En que mundo vives? - le dijo con cara de seriedad mortal.

-En Mobius - le contestó la eriza como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo o incluso mas obvio que era una chica.

-Confirmado - dijeron Harriet y Katy al mismo tiempo. Las dos erizas se miraron, para después voltear con la rosadita una vez mas - Sabes lo que eres, no? - le preguntó la eriza azul. La eriza rosa negó con la cabeza, pero intentaba prepararse para la respuesta en su mente.

Y el suspenso no se hizo esperar, ya que ambas guardaron silencio. Pero no por mucho, ya que la respuesta llegó con la suficiente rapidez y fortaleza como para afectar a la eriza rosa.

-Eres un V-A-M-P-I-R-O - recalcó acercandose a ella la eriza azul oscuro. - Una hemofaga, chupa-sangre, comillitos. Hay muchas opciones - prosiguió con varias opciones para dejarle claro el tema.

La eriza rosa parpadeó varias veces, y sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que parecia qe el cerebro se le saldria de la cabeza. Por alguna razón u otra su cabeza no podia procesar aquella informacion... ¿Un vampiro? ¿estaban hablando en serio? No, definitivamente se habian golpeado en la cabeza y estaban muy confundidas... O era al reves y ella se habia pegado muy duro... Aunque si se ponia a pensar, claramente habia tenido indicios de ello a traves de su infancia.

Flashback

-Devuelvemelo! - gritaba una pequeña eriza rosa estaba entre un grupo de brabucones. Estos matones le habian quiado su pequeño osito de color rojo. La erizita trataba de ponerse a su altura para arrebatarselos, pero lo que lograba es que se lo pasaran entre si y a ella la dejaran indefensa.

-Pobre, la niñita no puede estar sin su peluche. Que triste - se burló uno de ellos.

A la eriza ya se le habian empezado a salir las lagrimas de impotencia. Pero luchaba porque no salieran. De un momento, habia arapado su osito... Grave error. Al momento de atraparlo, uno de los otros chicos tambien habia tenido intenciones de hacerlo, y cuando intento tomarlo, la jaló y la tiró al suelo, chocando con una pared detrás de ellos. Entonces fue inevitable que las lagrimas se le salieran del dolor.

-Bu bu, pobrecita - dijo otro de los chicos.

-Hay que darles razones para llorar enserio - uno de los chicos se acercó con una expresion maliciosa en el rostro, mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Que le hacen a mi hermana, bola de idiotas? - una sombra los cubrió a todos. Por las espaldas de todos habia llegado una eriza rosa de espinas purpuras, de almenos diez años de edad. Tenia una postura imponente y un aire orgulloso. Esta chica observó como a la pequeña le habia comenzado a brotar sangre de las rodillas y los codos.

La pequeña y los demas chicos claramente vieron como los ojos de la eriza mayor habian empezado a brillar del mismo tono carmesí que eran en verdad, pero de una forma inusual y muy rara, además de una enorme ira.

-Noah...- susurró la pequeña.

-No debieron haberse metido con mi hermanita- increiblemente, la eriza mayor llegó hasta atrás del que parecia ser el lider de la banda en menos de un segundo. Los demás se alarmaron en intentaron ir por ella, pero esta tomó al chico que tenia en frente por el cuello, inmovilizandolo por completo además, de estarlo ahorcando. - Un paso mas y le rompo el cuello - dijo con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro. Hablaba muy en serio, pues comenzó a apretar mas su agarre.

Los otros chicos estaban horrorizados, no podian ni moverse del miedo. Pero si pudieron reaccionar para una cosa... Correr. Noah soltó bruscamente al chico, haciendo que este se golpeara de cara al piso, sangrando un poco de la sien. La eriza se agachó, le tomó la cabeza con brusquedad y olfateó suavemente el liquido rojo.

-Eso explica todo... B negativo. Con razón eres tan venenoso - dijo ella con desprecio y lo soltó rapidamente - largate - ordenó ferozmente. Este lo obedeció sin siquiera replicar, y salió corriendo igual que los demás.

La pequeña habia presenciado todo, y lo que no sabia era si estar feliz, orgullosa, temerosa, o sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer su hermana... Pero algo que si sabia era que, por mas que le intentaran poner excusas, eso... No habia sido normal

Dentro de lo que cabe... Jamás le explicó a su hermanita que era lo que le habia sucedido

Fin flashback

Se quedó congelada... Se habia pasado la mayor parte de su infancia tratando de explicarse todo lo que habia pasado a la tierna edad de 7 años e inventando una excusa para seguir viendo a su hermana como un modelo, pues no tenia otros... Y la otra parte haciendo una identidad timida e introvertida para evitar que se repitiera todo... Pero este era el tipico momento en que olvidabas completamente lo que eras y lo que eres.

La eriza rosa cayó al piso de rodillas, tapandose la cara con ambas manos. Parecia estar temblando.

-Oye... ¿te encuentras bien? - la eriza azul se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura.

-¿Quien soy? - susurró la eriza rosa - Llevo 8 años creando una identidad... Tratando de olvidar lo que no queria saber... Ahora no soy nada.

La eriza negra se quedó pensativa - mmm... Harriet, ya es de noche... Quizá si la llevamos... - pero la aludida la interrumpió

-Yo la llevo. Será mejor que alguien se quede a cuidar a su amiga - la eriza azul se levantó. Tomó a la eriza rosa suavemente de uno de los brazos, la cual no hizo ni reaccionó en nada. -Voleremos en unas horas. - ambas salieron de la habitacion y la casa. Entonces la eriza se dió cuenta de mas o menos donde estaba.

La casa no era tan grande pero si muy bella, aparte se encontraba rodeado de naturaleza viva, pero un poco rara.

-¿A donde me llevas? - preguntó la eriza rosa corriendo detrás de ella.

-A la Cueva de la Odisea... Es mas peligroso de dia, asi que mejor ir ahora. No preguntes para que vamos, solo camina. - Harriet bajó la velocidad y guardó silencio - Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Amy... Amy Rose - contestó.

-¿Rose? Mmm... - se quedó pensando - Me parece haberlo escuchado antes... Quizá sea solo mi imaginacion. Bueno, mejor nos apuramos, es un largo camino

**~o~o~o~**

Debido a aquella temperatura un poco baja que sentia, trataba de encontrar calor abrazandose a si misma y encogiendose, terminando en posicion fetal. Pero el frio no amainaba, aunque sentia como si estuviera cubierta con una gruesa manta. Sentia el cuerpo pesado e inmovil, ademas de que juraria que en donde estaba no era su cama.

Pero no recordaba haber llegado a su casa de nuevo, ademas del insignificante detalle de que estarian en una pijamada, por lo que no estaria en una cama si no en una bolsa de dormir. Si, insignificante, y a todo eso se le sumaba que su cama no olia a a su perfume de frutas que le encantaba... Pequeños detalles que parecen no tener importancia, pero juntos... No, definitivamente no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su casa.

Pero no podia abrir los ojos, sentia que sus parpados pesaban una tonelada cada uno. Aun asi, hizo el intento de salir del letargo en el que estaba, lo logro aunque no del todo, pues veia borroso y oscuro. Se levanto un poco mientras que su vista se acostumbraba al lugar donde estaba. Su vista se aclaró, pero no se fue la oscuridad, al parecer estaba en un lugar con las luces apagadas y de noche. Se sentó en donde estaba y trató de identificar en donde estaba. Lograba visualizar en la oscuridad una cocina integral, un comedor y girando su cabeza, un pasillo con muchas puertas.

-(¿Donde...?) - pensó tocandose la cabeza algo confundida. Tenia que averiguar donde estaba, pero queria pensar que si alguien habia tenido la molestia de ponerla en un lugar comodo con unas mantas, no habia ningun peligro... Pero algo en su interior le decia algo completamente diferente.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, haciendo que reaccionara y volteara hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con un erizo blanco de ojos rey, con espinas alzadas. Como vestuario tenia una camisa de color negro encima de una chaqueta de color azul marino con grabados blancos; unos jeans negros y nos tenis blancos sin cordones con detalles negros y unos guantes blancos con tela afelpado en las muñecas.

El erizo la estaba viendo de forma extraña, era como "no me gusta que estes aqui pero yo te traje, asi que me lo aguanto". Por otro lado, la eriza no podia ni articular pensamientos por la confusion que pasaba.

-Pensé que no despertarias aún. Me imagino que tienes preguntas, pero te dire de una vez que no contestare ninguna de tus dudas hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. Y aclaro tambien, que no estas aqui como mi invitada... Sino como mi prisionera - le dijo amenzadoramente mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente deteniendose en el sofá, el mismo en el que anteriormente habia estado recostada la eriza, cosa que no habia notado.

-¿P-perdón? - logro articular a duras penas la eriza, presa de panico y confusion mientras se paraba y retrocedia para alejarse del erizo blanco. Este la siguió rodeando el sofá y acercandose a ella.

-Dije lo que escuchaste, asi que me iré sin rodeos para que me contestes igual. - el erizo la acorraló contra la pared con sus brazos mientras esta pegaba sus manos a la fria estructura. - Dime todo lo que sepas de los cazadores - le dijo cortante, pero la eriza no supo como responder a eso pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que hablaba. - ¡Responde! - le gritó tomandola bruscamente de los brazos. En ese momento la eriza sintió la misma sensacion de antes, como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas... Pero esta vez trató de resistir.

-N-no se - comenzó con vos quedita, pero trató de no parecer debil - no tengo idea de que hablas, y ya sueltame- la eriza trató de safarse de su agarre, pero en recpuesta el erizo blanco lo apretó mas aun.

-¡No mientas! ¡Eres familiar del cazador que me perseguia!

-Es enserio, no tengo idea de lo que hablas. Me estas lastimando! - se quejó tratando de soltar las manos del erizo blanco. Sus ojos empezaron a humedeserse mas de lo normal.

-El cazador. Aquel erizo azul muy parecido a ti dijo tu nombre cuando te vio. ¿Porque sabria tu nombre si no tienes nada que ver con él? - hizo una pausa, y la eriza dejó de tratar de zafarse. - Tu nombre... Es Melody. El lo dijo. Ese chico... Tu debes de saber todo sobre el AMT... Tu debes de... - pero Melody lo interrumpió, era como si su mirada se hubiera oscurecido un poco.

-¿... Sonic? - dijo la eriza inconcientemente.

-Asi se llama? Hmp. Me da igual - la soltó de los brazos, pero al momentó de hacerlo, la eriza cayó al suelo. El erizo blanco comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo lleno de puertas, pues se habia dado cuenta por su expresion que ella en verdad no sabia de que estaba hablando... Pobre, le habian mentido y mucho.

-¿Porque alguien querria cazarte, que has hecho tu para desear tanto? - le preguntó sin mirarlo la eriza, tenia la mirada gacha y se tomaba los brazos. El erizo tomó un segundo para responderle y volteó para mirarla.

-No soy el unico al que quieren matar. Somos miles, millones a los que nos quieren eliminar. Quieren borrar nuestra existencia porque piensan que somos peligrosos y una deshonra para ellos... - se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura - ... Somos a lo que ustedes los mortales llaman "monstruos".

Fue como un balde de agua fria que caia encima de ella, acompañada de pirañas cuyas mordidas hacian que entrara en la realidad. Sus pupilas parecian haberse perdido en sus ojos. Sabia lo que habia dicho, pero aun asi decidió salir de dudas.

-Creo que no te escuché bien...

-Claro que me escuchaste, si no... No habrias reaccionado de esa forma. Todos los mortales son iguales... Nos tienen miedo y tratan de alejarse de nosotros - el erizo blanco comenzaba a frustarse, aunque no sabia la razon exacta de eso. Volteó a un costado para que la eriza no lo viera. - ¡Fue error pensar que no te asustarias cuando vieras lo que soy..!

-No - dijo bruscamente ella, haciendo que el erizo volteara a verla a los ojos. - Yo no te tengo miedo. Si de verdad me quisieras hacer daño, ya lo habrias hecho y no titubearias... Jamas juzgo sin conocer!

-Pero apuesto a que si hubiera una guerra te irias con ellos. Lo que no sabes es que ellos nos asesinan sin piedad, y aun piensan que son los buenos! - se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá. Melody se levantó y se quedó quieta.

-¿A-asesinos? Ellos... ¿Los matan sin piedad pero no los conocen? ¿Nosostros los... "mortales"? - Melody se sentó en el sofá justo a lado del erizo, llena de un sentimiento de confusion. - Eso quiere decir que somos... los malos?- el erizo blanco asintió desoacio pero aun sin mirarla.

-Por siglos la misma organizacion ha causado bajas en nuestra gente. Seres que no molestan a nadie y tratan de vivir una vida igual que cualquiera - el joven erizo parecia acongojado y un poco triste - Deseo con todas mis fuerzas acabar con esto. Imagine que si te traia aqui podria averiguar sobre ellos.

-¿Porque imaginaste que seria yo quien te dijera lo que querias escuchar? - le dijo Melody con la mirada perdida con expresion pensativa.

-Porque eres familia del cazador, no?

-mmm... Si... - hizo una pausa - Es mi hermano.

-Que mal, no? Es tu hermano y te ha mentido horriblemente.

Melody entró en shock... Le habia dado duro. Sabia que era cierto. Su propio hermano le habia mentido sobre una doble vida que llevaba, quizas, mucho tiempo, y no era precisamente una vida como una familia secreta o algo asi... Asesinaba a seres inocentes a sangre fria.

-Fue mi error traerte - dijo el erizo blanco.

-No... -dijo Melody con la mirada perdida - si no te hubiera conocido no habria sabido nada de la verdad... De la realidad que viven muchos. - hizo una pausa para pensar mejor lo que iba a decir - Definitivamente no. - se paró de su asiento - No voy a derrumbarme como una magdalena. Desde hace tiempo que sabia que Sonic se estaba alejando cada vez mas de mi, sinceramente ya casi no me afecta en lo absoluto.

-Que rara eres - le dijo el erizo blanco con una expresion seria.

-Bueno... - Melody trató de cambiar de tema. No importa lo que dijera, claro que le importaba hablar de eso, asi que se hacercó al erizo y se agachó un poco acercandose a él - tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo.

El erizo observó cuando se agachó el escote de su blusa, asi que carraspeó y se levantó sonrojado - Ice T. Frozen Hedgehog. Solo Ice para los que me conocen. - Ice se rascó la nuca algo nervioso ante la mirada de la eriza azul.

Gracias al cielo el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió ese incomodo momento. Entonces Ice se dirigió a abrirla. Y al parecer no se esperaba al visitante, porque se puso aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

-¡L-Lighting! ¿Que haces aquí? - Melody supo que era un chico el que habia llegado. Posiblemente amigo de Ice. Este trataba de que no pasara extendiendo los brazos, pero el otro chico se colo por debajó de estos.

-Queria ver si tenias el libro de... - entonces se dio cuenta de que Melody estaba justo en medio de la sala -... Calculo avanzado - se interrumpió a si mismo. Iba a preguntarle quien era, cuando el erizo se fue de la sala.

-Voy por él - dijo rapidamente Ice. Fue entonces que Melody pudo verlo mejor.

Era un erizo de color perla y de ojos azul rey, igual a los de Ice. Su ropa no esra muy ostentosa y ciertamente era mas fresca que la de Ice; una camiseta de color gris con detalles negros, unos pantalones deportivos de color azul y unos tenis negros con franjas blancas. Su mirada estaba poniendo a Melody nerviosa de sobremanera.

-Aqui tienes - interrumpió Ice, llegando por el pasillo con un libro bastante grueso en las manos, el cual el otro erizo tomó, entonces se fijó en la mirada extraña que tenia. Este le señaló con la cabeza hacia Melody, quien se mantenia al tanto de lo que hacian ambos. - No es lo que crees ... - intentó aclarar, por alguna razón pensó que el erizo perla habia creido cosas no tan... Decentes.

-Yo no creí nada - Lighting puso una sonrisa pervertida que después se convirtió en una burlona - ¿Y quien es? - preguntó.

-Bueno... - el erizo blanco se puso nervioso. Despues de todo no le podia decir que la habia secuestrado. -Ella es...

-Soy Melody -interrumpió ella al ver que Ice no contestaba - y lo que él - se refirió a Ice, quien empezó a hacer señas para que no lo dijera - no te quiso decir... Es que soy "mortal" - soltó imaginandose la reaccion de el erizo perla suponiendo que él tambien fuera una criatura.

Y efectivamente, Ice se golpeó la frente con su mano y Lighting se quedó sin palabras, volteó hacia el erizo blanco con una gran duda en su rostro.

-Pasaron varias cosas y tuve que traerla conmigo - comenzó a excusarse nervioso. Pero igual Lighting seguia igual de pasmado.

-¡¿Pero porque fuiste al mundo mortal?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo peligroso que es?! - le gritó alterado el erizo perla.

-Tu ya sabes para que fui. - finalizó Ice. Lighting trató de calmarse y se tomó la sien.

-Igual... Katy te va a matar cuando se entere de que fuiste, y a mi contigo si sabe que lo se y no se lo dije.

-¿no se lo dirás o si?

-No - dijo el erizo perla, a lo cual Ice suspiró aliviado - se lo dirás tu.

-¡¿Que?!

-Si, será mejor ir ahora que es de noche, asi es menos peligroso para ella - señaló a Melody, que parecia estar entretenidose con algun punto de la pared de enfrente de ella.

La eriza azul se habia mantenido escuchado todo lo que decian, pero aparentaba estar pensando en algo ajeno al tema. Habia comprendido algunas cosas de lo que estaban diciendo, como el hecho de que las criaturas fueran al mundo mortal significaba suicidió, y que de igual manera si un mortal llegaba a su mundo, estos sabiendo lo que era, lo matarian sin dudarlo... Al menos la mayoria. Pero aun asi no comprendia varias cosa, por lo cual decidió que en un momento adecuado le preguntaria a Ice todo lo que no le habian respondido.

-Vamos - interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de erizo blanco - Iremos a ver a una amiga - entonces la eriza azul se dió cuenta de que le estaba dando su sueter, lo tomó y susurró un "gracias" casi inaudible.

Los tres salieron de la casa con dirección al bosque, esperando que nada malo pasara en el camino.

**~o~o~o~**

-Aqui estamos - dijo Harriet por fin, luego de haber caminado como media hora, la eriza rosa estaba exausta por la velocidad que llevaba la eriza azul. - ¿Te cansaste? - preguntó inocentemente.

-No. Lo que pasa es que me encanta respirar como si hubiera corrido un maraton, por eso lo hago todo el tiempo - dijo con sarcasmo Amy. Harriet le miró de forma divertida. - ¿Y ahora?

-Entra - dijo simplemente la eriza azul. Entonces Amy se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la entrada de una cueva enorme. La eriza azul observó que en Amy comenzaba a llegar la duda de si confiar en ella o no, por lo que podia apreciar en su cara - no te pasará nada, aqui estoy afuera para lo que necesites.

-¿Porque tengo que entrar?

-Porque puedo ver de ti que todavia tienes dudas sobre lo que en realidad eres. No se lo que hay dentro, realmente... Pero he escuchado que despues de que sales tienes conocimiento de toda la historia de tu clan.

La eriza rosa se quedó con la boca abierta - Eso es...?

-¿Cierto? No lo sé. Solo pueden entrar los que realmente lo necesitan. Asi que... - Harriet tomó a Amy de los hombros y la empujó hacia el interior de la cueva, a lo cual se levantó una barrera justo después de que pasara - buena suerte... - susurró a la nada.

**~o~o~o~**

En una mansión un poco alejada de ahí. Una estructura de arquitectura gotica y antigua, de terreno de cerca de un kilometro cuadrado, lleno de jardines y vida... Pero dentro de la esctructura, la cosa era relamene lugubre y siniestro

Dentro de una de la habitaciones, cuya ocuridad obstruia la vista, se encontraba un hombre indistinguible gracias a esta, frente a unos chicos sentados en unas sillas elegantes. Unos de ellos incluso estaban tomando té en unas mesitas de centro. Habia un total de 5 chicos distribuidos en las sillas, y una pequeña chica parada justo al lado de una ventana, siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, que pasaba apenas entre las ramas de los gigantescos arboles que rodeaban la casa.

-3 portales abiertos en menos de 12 horas... Saben lo que significa, no es asi? - preguntó con su grave voz, el hombre del escritorio, pero todos sabian que esa pregunta no era para ser contestada - Si 2 portales mas se abren en los siguientes 2 dias, será el momento en que ustedes actuaran... Quedo lo suficientemente claro?

-Si, señor mare - pronunciaron al unisono los cinco chicos de las sillas, pero no la que estaba junto a la ventana. Todos voltearon a verla en espera de su respuesta.

La niña, de la cual se distinguia el color rosa en su pelaje, despegó la vista de la ventana y observó al hombre que habia hecho aquella pregunta

-Lo que usted desee, mi señor - terminó con una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.


End file.
